Odds and Ends
by NoneButNim
Summary: A collection of tidbit fics. Dip, Greg/Mole, Creek- anything. K-T. Fluff, angst, lemons, you name it. All you gotta do is ask. Rating may go up.
1. OddsnEnds Intro

Hay guys~

_Odds and Ends_ is going to be where I put all of the little stuff, that can't really be incorporated into any type of fic. Drabbles, songfics, random roleplay tidbits.

Rating will probably be from K+ - M.

Pairings, pretty much anything. Mostly Dip, Greg/Mole, and Creek.

_**IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS FOR SOMETHING, ASK ME.**_

I'm probably going to wind up doing a collection of Dip things here, too, so keep your eyes open.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own any of the characters.

xNim Nim


	2. Flames That Heal GregMole

The dim lighting from the lantern on a crate near his head was enough to stir him from the state of sleep he had slipped in to some hours earlier. "...Gregory, _mon cher_... What are you doing?" The blond who was currently bent over a map spread over the crate glanced up, face illuminated by the soft glow of the light.

"Nothing; go back to sleep, Chris."

"I 'ate eet when you call me zat.... And I am already awake, no zanks to you." Gregory chuckled an apology as the brunet sat upright and shifted toward him in their small canvas tent, lighting a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, blowing smoke into the blond's face, watching with amusement as he waved it away with a slight cough.

"And I hate it when _you_ do _that_. To answer your question; I'm looking over our attack plan again. Something doesn't seem right... Look, tell me about this area again." A gloved finger tapped over a small 'x' near the base of the map. The Mole cradled his cig to his lips, peering over Gregory's shoulder to get a better look.

"I zought we were clear on zis. Pay more attention next time. Zere is a security camera 'ere," he indicated one x, and then another. "and 'ere. If I deeg behind zat wall, I will be able to gain entry to ze eenside control room, where I can shut down ze power, and let you een... What?"

Gregory shook his head and averted his eyes from the way he had been staring, leaning on the mercenary's shoulder, a blissful look on his face as he reached for the map, fingers splayed over the blueprint of Sydney Hall in Australia. It was a start. "We're going to fix the world _together_, Mole, make it a better place, just you wait and see. It's going to burn."


	3. Arms Wide Open DIP

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face _

Crimson eyes widened as a wail pierced the air. His entire body stiffened, and he barely registered the nurse beside him touched his arm, and smiled at him, telling him it was alright to go in. Head bowed, he brought his hands to his face, then ran them back through the mussed ebony hair that sat atop his head, eyes still impossibly wide. Then only new addition to his expression were the crystalline tears in his eyes, and the incredible smile spread across his lips.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
_

Shakily, he got to his feet, and followed the nurse into the delivery room of Hell's Pass. South Park had seen it all, so a male giving birth was really nothing out of the ordinary. His lover, Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup lie in the hospital bed, hair loose and creating a halo around his head against the stark white pillows. A pink bundle was tucked to his chest. When he saw his boyfriend, his entire face lit up, and he struggled to sit straight.

"Damien, look."

Damien took the child from Pip, and sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, his smile fading to a look of awe. "Oh, _Pip._"

_  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
_

For the first day in his life, Damien Thorn was _crying_.__

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

"Xavier…" Pip nodded in approval, and smiled, shifting up further on the pillows, hand coming to rest on Damien's arm to draw his attention. The father's head turned, and he met a soothing, affectionate expression. One that pulled on his heartstrings. Even if Pip was in the hospital bed, looking paler than paper, and thoroughly exhausted, Damien had never seen him look so beautiful in his entire life.

Xavier gave a whimper, and Damien's attention was grabbed by yet another blond. Small, tired crimson eyes peered back up at him, making Damien choke back another sob. He was beautiful, absolutely breath-taken, and it came from _him_. It was _his_ and _Pip's _child. From _their_ sex cells. He still couldn't believe it. How could _Damien_ the _antichrist,_ the one who would bring about the _apocalypse_ possibly bring about such a wonder? He was so undeserving, he was such an ass, such a poor boyfriend, a poor person in general. How in Earth and Hell was he expected to be a good father?Surely, he wouldn't be like his own? Damien hoped not. He'd never raise a hand to something so… To a creature so…__

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  


Impossibly tiny fingers curled around Damien's middle digit, and he gave a tender smile- something rarely ever seen. His index finger rubbed beneath Xavier's chin, then his cheek, and he felt pride well up in his chest when Xavier closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. It seemed Pip, also, had fallen asleep, with the help of the drugs they had given him to help the pain of the cesarean section, leaving Damien the sole being conscious in the room, even if it didn't feel quite that way. He was still convinced that he was dreaming.

"Welcome to the world, Xavier…"

_  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open_


	4. Just Ask Creek

"You can't go out there!" Tweek gave a nervous tug on Craig's sleeve, eyes wide with fear. Craig glanced over his shoulder, crouched on the windowsill, ready to sneak out of his bedroom. Tweek twitched and tugged again, insistent on getting his friend back in the room.

"Tweek, let me go!" Hissed Craig, shifting at turning his body to pry Tweek's fingers from his sleeve, earning a quiet yelp from the jittery male. "C'mon, man! Stop!" Tweek shook his head frantically, brows furrowed.

"Gah! Jesus, just listen to me and stay here! Wh-what if you slip and fall, or someone kidnaps you, rapes you in an alley and gives you AIDS, or someone doesn't see you in the dark and runs you over, and drives away and your body isn't found until morning in Stark's Pond, or-" a hand clamped over his mouth, and he gave a tiny jump.

Amusment shone in Craig's eyes as he pulled his hand away, replacing it with his lips for a quick peck. "You're such a spaz-"

"GAH!"

"-if you just want me to stay with you, you just gotta ask."


	5. The Things He Does

"Craig?"

_No response._

"Craig."

_Still nothing_.

"CRAIG!"

"Holy mother of fuck-!" Craig cried out, torn from his day-dream, and

jumped so hard that he fell from the kitchen chair, landing in a heap on

the floor. His middle finger popped up, followed by an angered glare

toward his boyfriend who stood with one hand on his hip, the other

grasping an empty tin, trying to fight a smile. "What the hell, Tweek?

Not cool!"

Tweek giggled, shaking the tin slightly at Craig. "You're

procrastinating," he scolded softly, about to turn and stalk off. Oh,

hell no. No one got the upper-hand on Craig Tucker.

"Gah-"

Fingers curled around Tweek's ankle, yanking him down on to the floor on

top of his boyfriend. Tweek blushed, legs splayed over Craig's raised

hips, hands on either side of his head on the linoleum floor. "Craig-"

"Shh," Craig reached up and cupped the back of the blonde's neck,

pulling him down. "C'mere." As soon as Craig began to get into the kiss,

Tweek jerked back with a smirk, shimmying out of Craig's arms, and out

of reach. Craig frowned as an empty tin can was shaken in his face, with

Tweek peering over the top.

"No coffee, no love." Craig sighed and snatched the empty can, getting

to his feet and shoving them into his shoes, tossing the empty

coffee-grounds can into the recycle bin on his way out, grabbing his

keys. Every single Sunday was the same. He should have known better by

now.

"The things I do for love."


	6. Cold DamienChristophe

"I'm freezing my fucking balls off…"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"It's fuckin' twelve below, Mole!"

"Pussy, get used to eet. I deed not bring you wiz me to complain ze 'ole time."

Damien sighed and slumped back against the solid dirt wall of the hole they were currently taking refuge in. Germany, at best, was fucking cold. It was nothing like the sweltering temperatures of Hell, and completely alien to the antichrist. Wrapping his arms around himself, he concealed another shiver and pressed himself closer to the wall, out of the way of the drifting snow. It seemed the Christophe didn't mind the weather, or was great at ignoring it, because he was leaning against the side of the hole, smoking and looking peachy—well, as peachy as a God-hating, chain smoking, French mercenary could get.

An hour later, Damien could not longer feel his body, and he had long since giving up trying to raise his body temperature to keep himself warm. It was pointless. The Spawn didn't fear getting sick, but he did fear freezing to death. A small cough and an audible shiver sound drew the brunet's attention, and he rolled his eyes. "You are so fuckeeng useless, Damien."

When Damien opened his mouth to protest, he was silenced as he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders. When had Mole sat down? Before the demon could assess the situation, he as flush to a toned chest and kissed soundly. The lips against his own were warm and chapped, but welcomed all the same. He kissed back, forcing himself closer to the body beneath him. Silence fell between the two, and after some time, Damien allowed his cheek to rest against a broad shoulder. The cold slowly ebbed away, and he became comfortable enough to fall asleep.

The breathing evened out and deepened, and Christophe sighed to himself, giving his head a shake. Chin resting atop Damien's head, he cradled a fag between his lips, exhaling a column of smoke into the frigid air.

"…Stupeed fuckeeng pussy…"

Somehow, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips.


End file.
